DigiHazard: Umbrella's End
by NeoX7
Summary: The mysterious corporation must prepare itself for its incoming apocalypse. Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon must gather their firepower, face the horror, and uncover the dark truth that could take down Umbrella forever. Succeed or there is no future.
1. Prologue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Hiro's P.O.V)

_Umbrella's stock plummeted with the government inquires into their involvement in the Odaiba Incident. Before long, they were able to redirect responsibility for the incident. Part of the blame was cleverly shifted to the Japanese government. Umbrella had strong ties and deep pockets, thus they were able to drag out the legal proceedings._

_Overtime, it appeared the all evidence of Umbrella's involvement had vanished with the missle touchdown. How convenient for them. Though fortune has a way of turning when you least expect it._

February 18th, 2014, 4:30 pm-Stavropol

_It was the year 2014. Umbrella had a base of operations in Russia where they were working on a new BOW._

_They were preparing to arm the unstable regions of the world with their bio weaponry._

_Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon had joined a regional biohazard containment unit and had heard about this nightmarish facility. They recklessly plunged in to shut it down. They have no idea of the awesome and terrible power that awaits them with the new BOW, T.A.L.O.S._

An attack helicopter flew over the white, snowy grounds; against the snowstorm, as the Private Biohazard Containment Unit put on their gears and got ready for combat. Sora and Piyomon were taking a nap and Taichi and Agumon revised the blueprints of the facility. Sora was wearing long-sleeved black shirt, a zipped up baby blue snow jacket, white jeans, and long, black combat boots, white gloves, a knife attached to her left thigh, and blue knee pads. Taichi was wearing white pants, a white snow jacket, covered by a green snow vest, long, black combat boots black rappelling gloves, a radio attached to his left chest, a green butt pack hanging on his left waist, and a knife attached to his right thigh. Meanwhile, as the pilot flew the helicopter, he spotted three Hunters Alpha running along the grounds and opened fire. The shots woke Sora and Piyomon up and signaled everyone that they had arrived.

"Bioweaponry spotted. They've reached the surface." The pilot contacted the unit through their earpieces.

"Everybody prepare for landing. Stay on guard. We can't afford any mistakes." Taichi said.

The helicopter stopped above the facility and all the soldiers connected their ropes to the helicopter.

"I really hope this new bio-weapon is just a rumor." Sora said.

"We'll just take out whatever they throw at us." Taichi said as he slid down the rope and into the facility, followed by Agumon, Sora, and Piyomon.

* * *

So there is the prologue. I hope you like it. Review please.


	2. Hiro and Darcmon prologue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Hiro's P.O.V)

_The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe._

_However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself._

_We will enlist the help of old friends against our common foe. We will use one pawn to eliminate the other and emerge with the spoils for ourselves._

February 18th, 2014, 2:50 am-Stavropol

Darcmon and I walked over the snowy grounds, against the blizzard, as we reached the edge of the city. I was wearing black pants, black boots, a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, a black blazer, black gloves, a black coat, and my sunglasses. I lifted my arm and pressed the button on my watch to see if there was anything within the area I had walked following me and Darcmon. I was surprised when I heard some familiar voices.

"There's no time to wait for authorization from the Russian government. That facility is an Umbrella base." Sora said.

"Yeah…We can't let them get away with this." Taichi responded.

I pressed the button once again, turning my watch off.

"Taichi/Agumon, it appears our fates are forever intertwined." Me and Darcmon said as I grabbed my coat and threw it off before dashing towards the city as Darcmon flew beside me.

* * *

Well, there is the 2nd prologue. I hope you liked it. Review please.


	3. Infiltration

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

After several hours of running/flying, Hiro Akio and Darcmon arrived at the Umbrella facility. Stopping before a gate, Hiro grabbed on of the bars, slowly starting pushing it forward, bending it slight, before pushing it completely with a small sudden thrust, making the gate fly about 15 feet away, crashing onto the floor, before Hiro and his Digimon proceeded.

(Meanwhile)

In a dark room, Boris Viacheslav, a tall man with combed back gray hair except for part of his right side, which combed forward, 202 meters, with a scar on his right eye, wearing a gray long coat that was red on the brim of the sleeves, stood in front of a monitor, watching as Hiro and Darcmon entered the facility.

"He's like a little black cockroach." Boris said as he looked at Hiro through the screen.

"*BEEP*. Biohazard Level 4 Contamination detected." A voice alerted through the speakers.

"Casualties?" Boris asked.

"Over 90% of the research staff have been eliminated." The computer said, loading the data. "In primary contamination zone, survival rate is les than 2%."

"It is such a waste to destroy this place, but we don't have a choice. With you and T.A.L.O.S, we can always start over." Boris said as he approached the computer. "Proceed with the T.A.L.O.S activation. We need him operational before the Russian government arrives."

"Acknowledged. Resetting program activation schedule." The computer said as it scanned T.A.L.O.S.

*BEEP*

Boris turned to the other screen and saw the word "ALERT" on it.

"Two airborne objects are approaching at high speeds toward the facility from the northeast." The computer said.

"Did you think it would be that easy? I'll enjoy this challenge. Hehehe." Boris said with a chuckle, knowing it was the Private Biohazard Containment Unit.

(Meanwhile)

"BOW straight ahead! Stay on guard!" Sora said as they landed and she and Taichi pulled out their Beretta 92F Custom Samurai Edge, aimed it at the zombies heads, and shot them.

At the same time a Digimon zombie went to grab Agumon, who counterattacked by slashing it in the face and spun to give it a straight kick in the face, knocking the Digimon zombie down dead.

Sora saw an oil tank in the corner and shot it, making it explode, killing several zombies at once.

"Let's move it!" Taichi said as they ran past the few remaining zombies and Digimon zombies and up the stairs beside them.

Arriving at the top of the catwalk, several Cerberuses came running at the Erabareshi Kodomos, immediately earning them a bullet through the mouth. A third Cerberus tried jumping over Taichi, but the brunette immediately pulled out his Assault Shotgun, a Benelli M4 Super 90, and placed it in front of him for the zombie dog to bite, which it did, then he threw the dog to the ground, stomped on its belly, then pulled out the shotgun and shot the zombie in the head.

"Come on!" Sora said as they continued sprinting down the catwalk.

Turning around the corner, they saw a Hunter alpha appeared before. However, before it got a chance to dash at them, Piyomon jumped and kicked in the face and backed up into the air and launched a "Magical Fire" at it, burning it to death.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon launched fireballs from his mouth towards the Digimon zombie that had just stood up behind the dead Hunter.

They saw the ladder beneath them and descended it. Seeing the more zombies and Digimon zombies approaching from the front, they turned and ran and continued down the stairs.

"Enemy sighted!" They heard another operative informed through the earpiece. "Go!"

As they continued down the stairs only to be confronted by more zombies and Digimon zombies.

Taichi and Sora started shooting the zombies in the head with their handguns while Agumon used "Sharp Claws" to slash his enemies and Piyomon used "Hard Beak", pecking the foes rapidly.

Clearing the path before them, they continued their way. Seeing another set of stairs, they quickly ran to the top, and then heard a scream from their earpiece.

"Is anyone there? I repeat, is anyone there?" Taichi asked through the earpiece, but didn't receive an answer. "Shit! We need to hurry!"

The others nodded and they all ran down the snowy path, ignoring the small horde of zombies and Digimon zombies coming from the sides, eventually turning around the second corner on the left.

They heard some barks and rapids paces from behind them and they turned to see two Cerberuses running in their direction. As one of them jumped in Sora's direction, she back handspringed, kicking it in the jaw, and Taichi shot the other Cerberus with his handgun

"Spitfire!" Agumon said, launching a small blast of fire from his mouth, aiming at another oil tank, the two mixing, the explosion killing all the zombies.

"Yeah!" Agumon said.

"Nice fireworks." Piyomon said.

Turning around the next corner, they were confronted with a Crimson Head, a Digimon Crimson Head, and several zombies and Digimon zombies coming at them.

"Hey, Crimson Heads, haven't seen you in a long time." Taichi said. He then dodged a slash from the Crimson Head and uppercut punched him in the chin with his left hand, elbowed him in the face with his right arm, and spun around to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick to the zombies neck, breaking it.

Agumon was engaging in a claw fight with the Digimon Crimson Head. Suddenly, the Digimon Crimson Head tried to slash Agumon's neck, and Agumon ducked, avoiding the attack, before he used "Cross Fight" and impaled his head, shoving him to the ground. Sora shot the zombies with her sub-machinegun, a Protecta Bulldog Armsel Striker 12, and Piyomon used Piyorin Attack, and started chirping while attacking a Penguinmon zombie, and then attacked the rest of them.

After they finished eliminating the infecteds, they continued down the path and saw stairs and a ladder on their right.

"I wonder what it's like inside." Piyomon said.

"There could be anything in there. We can infiltrate down below or secure the stairs." Taichi said.

"I say we take the stairs." Agumon said.

Taking his advice, they slowly climbed the stairs. As they continued their way, they heard a voice say through the earpiece "BOW encountered! Commencing attack!"

"It's nothing we can't handle. Take'em down!" Taichi responded.

The team arrived at the top of the catwalk. The walked through the catwalk and Taichi and Sora took out their handguns and shot the zombies while Agumon and Piyomon attacked the Digimon zombies. After they were finished, they continued down the catwalk and climbed another set of stairs. As they were climbing, they saw two dead Digimon rise from the floor, with pale, degenerating skin and white eyes.

"Cross Fight!" Agumon bit the Digimon zombie in the head and ripped it off.

"Tsuibami Attack!" Piyomon pierced and drilled the second Digimon zombie with her beak.

Hearing more footsteps, they looked to see a Digimon Crimson Head running toward them from above. Agumon simply punched him over the fence.

"Damn! They got me. But I can keep going." A voice said through the earpiece.

"Miyagi! Stand down; we're coming for you! Miyagi? Miyagi! Damn it!" Sora said.

"We need to hurry." Piyomon said as they ran faster up the stairs.

"Watch it! Keep your eyes peeled!" Agumon said as they arrived at the top of the catwalk.

They were confronted by another group of zombies and Digimon zombies. Taichi and Sora started shooting the zombies in the heads with their Samurai Edges and Agumon and Piyomon once again engaged in combat.

"Baby Flame/Magical Fire!" Agumon and Piyomon launched fire from their mouths, Piyomon spiral flame surrounding Agumon's fireball, which incinerated the majority of the digital enemies.

"Sharp Claws!" Agumon slashed through some of the enemies in the head.

"Piyorin Attack!" Piyomon started chirping and heavily attacking and pecking the Digimon zombies in the head.

As Agumon blasted another fireball at the last Digimon zombie and Taichi shot the last zombie in the head, killing them.

"Casualties are mounting! We're falling back." Operative Arai informed.

"Understood. Operative Yagami, me, Piyomon and Agumon shall continue." Sora said.

"We're probably the only ones left. We don't have much time. Let's go!" Taichi said.

As they hurried down the catwalk, they heard some noise and looked up to see two Hunters Alpha come down and behind to see two Crimson Heads and a Digimon Crimson Head.

"Agumon and I will take on the Hunters, you handle the others." Taichi said as he pulled out his Benelli and shot one Hunter.

Meanwhile, Sora's foot met with the chest of the Crimson Head that dashed at her, making it stumble backwards before being shot in the head by Sora's handgun.

At the same time, Piyomon was dodging a bunch of slashes and bite from the Digimon Crimson Head before she launched a "Magical Fire" at him.

"Sora, move out of the way." Agumon said.

Sora wondered what he was going to do be regardless quickly moved to the side as Agumon jumped into the air, avoiding a slash from the Hunter, who instead slashed of the head of the Crimson Head.

The Hunter then looked up to see Agumon in the air.

"Spitfire!" Agumon said, launching a small blast of fire from his mouth on to the Hunters face. The Hunter was able to block the majority of the flames the blast with his arm, but as soon as he moved it from his face, he saw sharp claws an inch away from his face. "Sharp Claws!" Agumon impaled the Hunters head with his claw, killing it.

"Okay. We're halfway there, come on." Agumon said as the group continued further into the catwalk.

(Meanwhile)

Hiro and Darcmon walked into the hallway filled of dead, bloody bodies, as two Lickers appeared in front of them, on crawling across the floor and the other across the wall.

A Licker then launched his tongue at Hiro, who dodged, grabbed the tongue, and pulled it, making the Licker fly off the wall and slam into the other Licker, breaking their spines.

They then heard moans and looked behind them to see two Digimon zombies and a zombie.

"Out of my way. Now." Darcmon said as he and Hiro kicked the dead Lickers bodies into the air and then kicked it at the zombies.

Another group of zombies/Digimon zombies then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hiro, who kicked them in the chin, making them let go, and then palm striked the zombie in the chest, causing them to fly against the wall, while Darcmon slashed a Digimon zombie, kicked the one behind it, and then stabbed another Digimon zombie in the head.

Hiro and Darcmon then continued walking down the hallway and found a train.

"We can use this." Hiro told Darcmon, looking at him. They then entered the train, activated it, and operated the train to start heading towards its destination.

A few minutes later, the train started shaking and the breaks activated.

"What's this?" Darcmon said as the train stopped in front of what resembled a very wide elevator shaft. "Hmm, a shortcut…" Darcmon said as he looked at the seemingly endless bottom of the shaft.

Slowly he flew downwards while Hiro started jumping from side to side of the shaft, sliding on the wall.

As Hiro continued sliding down the wall while Darcmon flew downwards, a Licker appeared on one of the sides. Just as it opened its tongue, Hiro pulled out his HK USP Compact Tactical .45 equipped with a suppressor, and shot the Licker in the head, making it fall to dark bottom.

A giant bat then appeared flying upwards towards Hiro. Darcmon positioned himself in front of Hiro and slashed the bat in half, and another bat appeared behind it. Hiro just shot it in the wing, making it fall backward, and Hiro landed on the back of the bat, which subsequently landed on the floor, being crushed by Hiro. As Hiro and Darcmon continued running down the corridor, they were stopped when two bullets were fired at Hiro's feet; Hiro raising his gun.

"Comrade Hiro, comrade Darcmon. Welcome to my humble abode." Boris said as he came out of the shadows with his handgun raised.

"I see you are still resolved to go down with the ship, Colonel." Darcmon said.

"Umbrella's not going anywhere. All of the pain, the punishment, the difficulties help to make Umbrella stronger." Boris said. "It's a shame you couldn't understand."

"Stand aside." Hiro said as he pulled the hammer of the gun.

At that moment, an Ivan, a Tyrant-103, with grey skin, a white trench coat, white boots, and an orange visor.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here are a few of my old friends I'd like to introduce you to." Boris said.

"Charmed." Hiro and Darcmon said as another one Ivan with a blue visor appeared behind them.

"Russia's such a peaceful place, don't you agree? The perfect place for your final resting spot." Boris said as he left, leaving only Hiro, Darcmon, and the Ivan twins.

"I'm more powerful than last time." Hiro said as he shot the Orange Ivan, but realized something. "A protective coat…That leaves the head."

Hiro and Darcmon than ran past the Orange Ivan before them at super-speed and turn to aim at the Ivan's, but saw they had already caught up to them and were behind them.

"So you're the secret buried within the Russian facility." Hiro said.

Darcmon began fighting the Blue Ivan while Hiro shot the Orange Ivan and jumped up to the floating floor. The Orange Ivan also jumped to the other side of the floating floor where there were some torpedoes hanging on the wall, grabbed them, and threw them at Hiro who shot them, making them detonate. A soon as the smoke cleared, Hiro saw more torpedoes being launched at him, but didn't to waste his bullets as Darcmon slashed them. The Blue Ivan then jumped after Darcmon but Hiro shot him in the head, hitting his visor, and then shot the Orange Ivan.

"Tired of playing games?" Darcmon asked his partner.

"Yes. Follow me."

Hiro then jumped down, followed by Darcmon and the Ivan twin, and ran back into the shaft and started jump up the walls, high up into the air, followed by Darcmon, who flew by his side. They then looked down and saw the Ivan twins also jumping after them. Darcmon then flew down and slashed the Blue Ivan in half.

"One down." Darcmon said. At that moment Hiro shot the Orange Ivan several times in the head.

"I believe you mean two down." Hiro said as he landed.

With the obstacles clear, Hiro and Darcmon continued their way down the corridor and through the facility.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Review please.


	4. Interior

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Arriving at the end of the catwalk, Taichi, Sora, Piyomon, and Agumon climbed a pair of stairs, arriving at another catwalk. They were crossing bridge which was connected all the way to the other side of the facility when four Hunters appeared and jumped from a bridge down below.

"That thing!" Agumon said, starting to hate the Hunters.

"You know what to do." Piyomon as they each attacked/shot one of the Hunters, causing them to fall to the ground, dead.

The group the continued their way through the bridge and got to the other side of the catwalk. Arriving at the catwalk, they walked down it and climbed the a ladder that was at the end, which took them to the ceiling of the facility.

"Taichi, there's an important vent near your position. Can you get to it?" The helicopter pilot said through Taichi's earpiece.

"We're going in here?" Sora said as she looked at the vent.

"No ladies first this time?" Taichi said sarcastically when there was a roar and they saw from afar a group of Hunters coming their way.

Taichi and Agumon quickly slid inside the vent, followed by Sora and Piyomon. As the four of them landed on the fourth floor, they heard some noises coming from the vent, knowing it was the Hunter. Sora pulled out her grenade and threw it into the vent.

"5, 4, 3, 2…boom."

And the grenade inside the vent exploded.

After the tension cooled down, the operatives looked that and a troubled look came to Sora's face.

"So this is the place?" Taichi asked when he noted Sora's worried expression. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

As they descended a flight of stairs, Agumon heard a noise and looked behind him to see a lifting hook heading their way.

"Watch out!" Agumon said as they all rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the hook as it hit some zombies that had just appeared. "Where'd they come from?"

"They're all over." Piyomon said, and then launched a "Magical Fire" at one of the Digimon zombies.

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" Taichi said as he shot the zombies with his handgun when a Hunter unexpectedly jumped from above and grabbed him.

"Cross Fight!" Agumon attacked the Hunter as soon as Taichi managed to kick it off.

Taichi then pulled out his shotgun on the temporarily stunned Hunter, and shot it in the face, killing it.

He and Agumon then heard a huge explosion and looked back to see Sora had shot a barrel, combined with the "Magical Fire" Piyomon used, killing the zombies and Digimon zombies in the area.

Just then, more Hunters, zombies, and Digimon zombies started appearing out of nowhere.

"Where'd they all come from? !" Agumon said.

"We're getting surrounded! We have to fall back!" Sora said.

"You're right. Run for it!" Taichi said as they ran past the zombies and Digimon zombies, closely followed by the Hunters.

Luckily, just as they were running, they passed a barrel, and Sora pulled out a grenade and tossed it back, it's explosion detonating the barrel and killing all the Hunters behind them.

"Nice one." Piyomon said as they continued running.

However, as they turned around the corner of a cargo, they saw the last thing they wanted to see…

"Damn it! Miyagi!" Taichi said as he looked at his comrade's dead body.

"Taichi, we can't let his death be in vain." Sora said.

"Alright. Let's see this through!" Taichi said

"Right. Let's go!" Sora said as they charged throughout the rest of the room.

Towards the end, there were several Hunters and infectees.

"Here they come! Watch out!" Sora said.

"Okay! I'm ready for ya!"

"Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched a fireball at the Hunters and then proceeded to attack them with his claws.

Piyomon used a combinations of kicks, pecking, and launching her "Magical Fire" at the Digimon zombies and the Hunters.

As for Taichi and Sora, they had grabbed their handguns and were shooting the monsters as much as they could.

A zombie then grabbed Sora from behind and she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground and delivered an execution headshot, before kicking the zombie in front of her with a front kick to the head.

Taichi continued shooting the zombies and when he heard a moan behind him, he turned around and punched it in the face, hard, and then pulled out his shotgun and aimed at the last Hunter.

"There were so many of them. What's with this place?" Agumon questioned.

"We'll have to check it out…" Piyomon replied as they each searched a part of the place when Piyomon found something that could take them further into the facility.

"Agumon, something about this floor…" Piyomon said as she bent down on one knee and examined the floor with the fading Umbrella mark.

"Yeah, I noticed." Agumon said as he pressed a button on the remote he found.

The Umbrella mark then moved, revealing itself to be an elevator, and everyone climbed aboard as it descended.

"Abandon hope…" Sora said, quoting Dante Alighieri.

Taichi just pulled out his Beretta 92F Custom Samurai Edge and pulled the slide.

"The nightmare ends here and now." Taichi said.

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter. Hope you liked it and review please.


	5. Depths

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

The concealed elevator led to a point hundreds of yards beneath the Earth's surface to an imposing facility designed with the exclusive purpose of mass producing BOWs.

"Up to their old tricks, I see. They've got their sticky fingers in every pot." Agumon said, looking around the facility.

"This thing sure goes deep." Taichi said.

"It's starting to look like the right place." Sora said. "We only just recently learned about this place. I'm willing to bet it's hiding something important."

"Yeah. They wouldn't build all this for nothing." Agunib replied.

"Just from the size of the facility, it's obviously not just some warehouse." Piyomon said.

Zombies and Digimon zombies started coming out of a door. Taichi and the others started firing at the zombies while heading to the main door.

Entering a lab, the starting walking down the room when a Digimon zombie jumped out of the closet at Agumon, who grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before using "Sharp Claw", stabbing the Digimon zombie in the head with its claws.

"Great, now they're hiding." Taichi said as they continued down the room.

They arrived at a hall that was leaking gas.

"A decontamination shower?" Taichi said.

They slowly walked down the decontamination shower hall, being cautious of the zombies on the ground.

However, only after they reached the end of the hall did the zombies come back to life.

Taichi and Sora shot two zombies in the head each while Agumon used "Sharp Claw" on one Digimon zombie and Piyomon used "Hard Beak" on the other.

"What do you think of the rumors about a new BOW?" Piyomon asked as they resumed journey.

"I'm not sure, but I bet we'll find out soon enough." Agumon said.

They passed a room and entered a straight hall. They headed down that straight hall and entered a dark room filled with water.

The walkway ahead was split in two. One way led to a dark path. The other way led to…a dark path.

"Love our choices." Taichi commented.

"Either way, we have to keep going." Sora said

She was stopped when Taichi put his arm in front of her.

"This trick is old." Taichi said, remembering Takeshi.

"You think I don't remember?" Sora said as she pulled out her sub-machinegun.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do. We'll each aim at our respective sides while running to the other side as fast as possible. It's "Jaws" time." Taichi said, pulling out his shotgun.

The four of them started running as fast as they could, shooting/attacking any Neptunes that approached the walkway.

"Go on, get in!" Taichi said as he bought the others time to enter the next room by shooting the Neptunes with his shotgun. However, once everyone was in, Taichi followed.

The room they were currently in was dark, with containers above them getting thrown into the fire.

"Those containers are getting moved." Piyomon noted.

"What's in them? Better check them out." Taichi said as he shot a container.

It fell to the ground and a Hunter came out of it. Agumon launched a "Baby Flame" at his eyes, blinding him, allowing Taichi to shot it in the face with his shotgun, killing it.

"Fire? Why are they destroying them?" Agumon questioned.

"This must be their disposal facility." Piyomon responded.

"Why would they destroy their own products?" Sora asked.

"So anything that doesn't pass the test gets toasted." Taichi reasoned.

As they continued down the facility, more and more zombies, Lickers, and Hunters started breaking free from the containers and rising from the ground. Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon shot and attacked the BOWs, fighting their way through the facility. As they started climbing a member of the team contacted them through the earpiece.

"Factory secure…many casualties." He said.

"Looks like they got things under control." Sora said.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet."

As they walked down the catwalk, a new BOW, a white monkey with decaying skin, known as Eliminator, leaped on top of Sora and started trying to eat her face. But before anyone could help her, Sora placed her handgun in the Eliminator's mouth and shot him.

"Monkey sees, monkey dies." Sora said.

They continued down their path, they saw another Eliminator ran in front of them, into the next room.

"It's getting away!" Piyomon said.

"Not if we can help it!" Agumon said as they gave chase.

They entered the next room and it was a hall. They turned left and saw the monkey turn right in the next hall. The group followed it and nearly entered the hall when they saw there was a laser detector bomb placed on the wall. Taichi and Agumon grabbed Sora and Piyomon and pressed themselves against the wall as Taichi aimed from the corner of his eye at the bomb and shot it, causing an explosion.

"Yeah!" Taichi and Agumon said simultaneously as they continued running after the Eliminator, followed by Sora and Piyomon.

However, they then heard a noise and looked back to see several Lickers appearing behind them.

Taichi pulled out his shotgun and started shooting them.

"Baby Flame/Magical Fire!" Agumon launched a fireball at the Lickers and Piyomon launched her phantom flames.

Sora shot the last two Licker wither her handgun.

Taichi then heard a noise behind him and instinctively turned and punched the Eliminator in the air to the ground, and then shot it in the head.

"With this many of them, we must be getting close." Taichi said.

"It's the final stretch. Let's move it!" Sora said as they continued.

The next room was a strange hall with the walls made of glass. However, when Agumon gave one step forward, a laser appeared in front of his head, and soon, several other lasers started appearing.

The lasers started moving forward at their direction. Taichi and Agumon dodged the first laser by bending backwards while Sora and Piyomon ducked. The other lasers then moved sped forward and Taichi and Agumon did a somersault and landed on one knee while Sora and Piyomon rolled over the lasers. Once they had dodged them, the lasers disappeared.

"The security system's active?" Agumon asked.

"That must mean we're close to something important." Piyomon replied.

They walked down the hall and tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked.

"We can't get through." Taichi informed them.

"Are you telling me we dodged lasers for nothing?" Agumon asked.

"Yup. That seems like it. Let's take the other way." Sora said as they walked back to the previous hall and turned right and headed to a circular full of zombies and Digimon zombies, which they quickly disposed of.

The two continued to descend deeper and deeper, as if plunging down into the depths of hell itself. Sora, Piyomon, Taichi, and Agumon grew closer to the most powerful threat they had ever faced, the new BOW.

They entered a small, circular, bright room.

"Looks like we're pretty deep inside. Come one." Piyomon said.

"It's time to finish this place off!" Agumon said.

Taichi noted that the floor was another concealed elevator, and went to the control panel and activated the elevator.

As the elevator stopped, they walked out onto the catwalk and Agumon accidentally passed a movement detector. The barrels that were lying above the started falling and the four quickly jumped off the catwalk and rolled out of the way as the barrels exploded, causing the catwalk fell down.

"That was close." Sora said.

"Sure was." Taichi said before looking ahead at the in front of them. "That must be it. You ready?"

"More than we'll ever be." Sora replied.

"Great. That let's finish this!" Taichi said as they charged into the depths of their hell.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will probably be the final one without counting the epilogue. Review please.


	6. TALOS

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon ran down the hall and into a large white circular room with four pillars at the center.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked.

"It's probably where they test BOWs." Sora told him.

"We don't get many visitors here. Welcome! As fellow soldiers, I'm sure you understand the thrill of battle, and the rush that comes with the feeling of being alive after a good battle." Boris said through the microphone.

"Another Umbrella psycho." Taichi noted.

"Introducing the latest in the Umbrella's product line." Boris said as he pressed the button to activate the monster. A giant humanoid cyborg landed on the ground. It was about 8 feet tall, had a giant left arm, and a rocket launcher on his right shoulder. "Codename T.A.L.O.S. A pinnacle of biological weaponry, all controlled by the Red Queen computer. The ultimate weapon."

"Rockets? !" Agumon said in disbelief.

"We need to take them down." Piyomon said.

(Meanwhile)

"…The ultimate weapon." Boris said. "You got Ivan? Not bad, comrades." Boris said as Hiro and Darcmon entered the room.

"So this is it." Darcmon said as he looked at the computer.

"Yes. She was activated that night at the mansion. I extracted her before Odaiba became nothing more than a memory. Her and I have a lot in common. She linked with T.A.L.O.S, desiring more information and more data. She wanted to know the truth, no matter how painful that reality may be." Boris said.

"That thing is merely a tool. What is wants is what the user determines for it." Hiro said.

"It's good that we can be honest with each other. That's the sign of a healthy relationship. It's a shame that this friendship has to end." Boris said as he started to transform.

In a second, he became a new form of the Tyrant, with six tentacles springing out his back, an claw in his mouth, and his two hands become one huge tentacle.

(Meanwhile)

"So this is what they've been developing." Agumon said as he launched a fireball at T.A.L.O.S.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked as she and Taichi shot the BOW. "Nothing seems to be working."

"We have to find a weakness." Taichi said as he continued shooting T.A.L.O.S, when it raised its rocket launcher. "Quick, get behind the pillar!"

The group ran behind the pillar and ducked as part of the pillar exploded.

"I hope this is wearing it down." Taichi said as he grabbed a grenade and threw it at T.A.L.O.S, causing it to stagger back a little. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

T.A.L.O.S then started charging at the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"I think we're going to need evolution." Taichi said as he pulled out his Digivice.

"Agreed." Sora said, pulling hers out.

"Agumon Warp Shinka!"

"Piyomon Shinka!"

"Birdramon Chou Shinka!"

"WarGreymon!"

"Garudamon!"

"Get back!" WarGreymon said as he withstood T.A.L.O.S's swing, though it caused him to slide a back a bit. With a grip on T.A.L.O.S, WarGreymon slammed him to the ground. T.A.L.O.S, however, then aimed his rocket launched at WarGreymon point blank and shot him three times, launching him back.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi said as he kneeled beside his partner.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." WarGreymon said as he stood up, his armor a bit shattered. "If they can make it, we can break it."

"He's a tough one! Crimson Claw!" Garudamon charged at T.A.L.O.S with her enflamed fist, which T.A.L.O.S was defend from it with his left hand, despite the enormous size difference, and then launched some rockets at Garudamon, who destroyed them with "Shadow Wing", making them explode, before backing up into the air. Garudamon was almost unscatched, but the explosion had destroyed the armor that covered T.A.L.O.S left arm.

"Isn't he done fighting yet?" Taichi asked as he shot T.A.L.O.S with the shotgun Benelli M4 Super 90.

"It's just a matter of time! Let's finish him!" Sora said as she shot T.A.L.O.S with her sub-machinegun, the Protecta Bulldog Armsel Striker 12. T.A.L.O.S turned to her and shot multiple rockets at her.

Sora shot one rocket, and it's explosion caused a chain reaction, making all the other rockets explode near T.A.L.O.S.

As the smoke cleared, T.A.L.O.S could be seen lying on the ground, it's armor destroyed, it's body transforming into something.

"Warning. T.A.L.O.S out of control. T-virus mutation beginning." A voice said through the speakers.

A spine launched itself out of T.A.L.O.S's back, attaching itself onto the roof of the room, and lifted T.A.L.O.S up, revealing the mutated, unarmored T.A.L.O.S.

"It transformed? !" WarGreymon said in disbelief

"Taichi, WarGreymon! Aim for the tear in the chest and the shoulder!" Sora said as she shot the tears in T.A.L.O.S's shoulder and chest with her sub-machine gun, making it falter a bit.

"That did the trick!" Taichi said as he copied Sora and also started shooting the tears.

T.A.L.O.S then aimed his tentacles at the team and fire lasers at them, making the rolled to the side. He then brought the lasers sideways, and the Erabareshi Kodomo ducked to avoid it.

"Dammit, we can't get close like this." WarGreymon said.

Instead, T.A.L.O.S got close to them and slammed Taichi into WarGreymon and fire lasers at Garudmon, knocking her down.

"Garudamon, aim for the top of his spine." WarGreymon said.

"Got it! Shadow Wing!" Garudamon unleashed a vacuum blade at super-speed, which it the roof, where T.A.L.O.S's spine was connected to, making him fall.

"Look! There!" Sora said, noting the large organ on T.A.L.O.S's spine.

"Yeah, I see it." Taichi said, pulling out his shotgun. "That must be it's weak spot. Even the great Achilles had his heel." Taichi said as he started shooting it.

As Taichi shot it with his shotgun and Sora with her handgun, WarGreymon flew at the direction of T.A.L.O.S, only for it to capture him with his claws. But WarGreymon was able to hold his claws, though barely.

"They certainly made this one to last." WarGreymon said.

Using the space WarGreymon had given them, Taichi got near T.A.L.O.S and shot it in the mouth.

"Guys, get back!" Sora said.

As soon as Taichi and WarGreymon were at a safe distance she approached T.A.L.O.S and aimed at his tentacles, and pulled the trigger. The tentacle shook itself, before firing a laser at Sora that she dodged. As the laser continued following her, Sora ran over T.A.L.O.S, making the laser go over him.

"Now, WarGreymon!" Taichi said.

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon flew into the air and charged the giant fireball, and threw it at T.A.L.O.S.

After the explosion, T.A.L.O.S rose back up into the air, going into a wild frenzy, his tentacles accidentally hitting him, before detaching from the ceiling and falling to the ground.

"We did it…We won." WarGreymon said.

(Meanwhile)

"Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you." Hiro said as he looked at Boris's new form.

Boris swung one of his tentacles at Hiro and Darcmon, who jumped/flew back onto a catwalk that covered the edges of the room.

Boris then grabbed the edge of the catwalk with his tentacle and swung onto the catwalk.

"We'll have to wait for him to stop jumping around." Darcmon said.

"You take his back. I'll take the front." Hiro said as he reloaded his HK USP Compact Tactical.

"I hope you still have some fight left in you, old friend." Boris said.

Boris then wrapped his tentacle around Hiro and threw Hiro to the other side of the room. Hiro, however, landed with his feet on the wall and ran around the room towards Boris while shooting him.

"I found you're weakness, Boris." Darcmon said as he stabbed the organ , the same type T.A.L.O.S had, on the top of Boris's spine, though it made Boris seemingly cry and laugh at the same time. "What a wretched state you've come to."

"I will only grow stronger with every strike." Boris said. "Not even you can question the superiority of my power now!"

"Umbrella's time has come to an end. Your blind loyalty will not avert its fate." Darcmon said as he landed next to Hiro.

"When my country was ruined, I had no place left to call a home. Shojuroo gave me a home and a purpose!" Boris said as he raised his tentacle and brought it down, only for Hiro to catch it easily with a single hand.

Darcmon then slashed Boris and, after that, Hiro raised his handgun and shot Boris several times in the chest.

"No…We are not done yet!" Boris said as he fell to his knees, trying to fight his fatal injuries. And with one final scream, he fell down and died.

Done with Boris, Hiro and Darcmon walked to the computer. After downloading the entire content, they took the disk into which it was downloaded to.

"Requested data transfer complete." The computer said.

"The summation of Umbrella on one disk. This should come in handy." Hiro said as he took the disk.

Darcmon and Hiro then looked at the image on the computer to see the Erabareshi Kodomo, prevailing over T.A.L.O.S.

"It looks like you have finished what you came to do as well, Taichi/WarGreymon. Just as I predicted."

Hiro then started deleting the computer. With one last look at the Red Queen, Hiro said "Good bye, fair lady" and pressed the button, shutting the computer down.

"Data format initialized. 80 seconds until completion."

The hall started shutting down and the emergency light turned on, making Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon wonder what was going. They then left back to the surface. At the same time, Hiro and Darcmon left the room.

"All data erased."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. No, this is not the final fic, for those who don't follow the original series. I will post the epilogue later today.


	7. Epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Taichi's P.O.V)

Agumon and I stood still for a moment, looking at Sora-chan and Piyomon as they watched the sunrise and the helicopters fly away, carrying the casualties and the injured. We let them savor the moment. We had finally done. Part of our nightmare was over. I could feel the warmth inside me, knowing that we had partially avenged our comrades of S.T.A.R.S and, most of all, Takeru and Patamon, and I knew the others were thinking the same. I wondered about Hikari-chan and Tailmon reacting to the news, along with Daisuke-san and V-mon. Yamato and Gabumon, I already knew what their reaction would be. Part happiness for justice to their brothers; mostly anger for not doing it themselves.

Finally we walked up to the girls.

"They're done for. We struck a fatal blow."

"The end of Umbrella is just a question of time. But…" Sora responded.

I knew what she meant. As happy as I was, that nudging feeling was still there.

"Yeah. They're still out there." I said, thinking about our former S.T.A.R.S captains, as we looked at the sunrise.

* * *

There are still more epilogues.


	8. Hiro and Darcmon epilogue

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Hiro's P.O.V)

_The T.A.L.O.S project Umbrella placed so much faith in had failed. However, Taichi and the others were a little too quick to pat themselves on the back. It was not by justice or fate that they would prevail against Umbrella that day. No, it was only with my help that they were able to succeed. The only thing that can defeat power is more power. Ironic perhaps. But the truth can be so cruel._

Darcmon and I walked down the facility, ready to leave. As the sirens sounded, I shot the hook, freeing it from the loop containing it as it swung in my direction. I jumped and grabbed the hook as it swung me to the top of the facility's entrance and Darcmon flew to my side.

_Soon, Umbrella will be gone forever. They held the power of the T-virus in their hands, but they lacked the proper vision, and now it falls to me to usher in this new future._

I took one last look at the facility that was Umbrella, before leaping of into the distance.

* * *

There are still more epilogues. Anyway, review please.


	9. Epilogue 2

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"According to the latest reports, Umbrella has been found guilty on all charges of crime related to the Odaiba incident 5 years ago. The prosecution has remained quiet on how they acquired proof of Umbrella's involvement and the defense plans to appeal the decision on the ground that the evidence is not admissible in court. The Russian Ministry of the Interior has agreed to cooperate with the National Police Agency of Japan in finding the whereabouts of Shojuroo Oyataru. Shojuroo-san has been determined to have played a large part in the biohazard that contaminated Odaiba. An anonymous witness close to the suspect was invaluable in providing evidence about Shojuroo-san's involvement…" The newswoman said.

* * *

Only one more epilogue to go.


	10. Dark Legacy epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Hiro's P.O.V)

Darcmon and I walked down the stairs of my secret base. We sat onto our chairs as I injected the card into the computer.

_My dear Shojuroo. How the mighty have fallen. Your Umbrella has folded and now you are a fugitive in the same world you once sought to control._

"Welcome to the Umbrella archives. Please select the desired service from the menu."

I watched as the computer screens lit up.

_We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history…I will write for this world._

And with that thought, I smiled.

* * *

Well, there is the final chapter. Review please. And I hope you look foward to the next story of the DigiHazard series.


End file.
